Meant to Be
by happygirl57
Summary: Logan and Camille love each other, but are they ready to take their relationship to the next level? Logan/Camille


**I decided to do some fluff and just saying, things get pretty steamy for Logan Henderson's 22****nd**** birthday! He's so awesome and you all know it! Even though he will never in a million years read it, I have to do something. I've never done anything like this before, so please go easy on me. Clearly, this is a Camille and Logan story, but it has absolutely NOTHING to do with my other stories. Enjoy. ;) **

**AN: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Camille…" Logan moans loudly against her shoulder.<p>

"Mmph," Camille captures his lips in hers as she tangles her hands in his brown locks.

"I love you, Camille," Logan reaches up and slides the un-buttoned plaid shirt off her creamy skin. That leaves her only in her white tank-top and short shorts. He runs his fingers lightly down her arms and back up. Camille sighs at the contact when Logan begins rubbing circles on the inner side of her thighs. "You're so gorgeous," he mumbles against her lips. He de-attaches his lips from hers and kisses down her jaw-line. He kisses down her neck, her collar-bone and her shoulder. The creamy white skin is too much for him and tenderly kisses her collar-bone. He nips at the skin gently, eliciting a moan from her.

Camille fumbles to un-button his light blue button-up and slides it off his shoulders.

"Logan!" Camille moans as he sucks on her pulse point. She digs her fingers into his back, causing him to grunt at the sting.

Logan reconnects their lips once again, swiping her bottom lip for entrance, which Camille gladly grants. He felt her tongue and sucked on it gently, and soon it was a fight for dominance. Logan's back hits the soft mattress below her and Camille comes on top of him, pressing her body onto his. Their lips are still connected, and inside their tongues are dancing and dwelling in one another's. Logan takes her bottom lips in his and sucks on it gently.

Their lips part, not because they want them to, but because they're breathless. This was so much different than what they usually did. But, it didn't start out that way. They were simply were hanging out in her bedroom, as they had done so many times. They had agreed to take things slow so long ago, as neither had been in love ever before. But, it had been two years, and everything that had been expected of them had not happened yet. No one was sure why, but they all knew that they were hopelessly and totally on love. The could practically _see_ the string of electricity that was pulling them near each other. But, never in a million years would Logan and Camille have expected this to happen, especially today. But, it did.

The position doesn't stay the same for long. Camille and Logan both put all their passion into the kiss as their lips collide once again. Logan inches his fingers up Camille's white tank top and peels it off of her. That leaves her only in her black, lacy bra, which leaves Camille desperately trying to cover herself with her hands. Logan's fingers ghost over her flat stomach, something that sends shivers up her spine. Logan takes his chance and flips them over. He rests on his forearms, making sure that he doesn't crush her.

"You're beautiful, you don't need to hide from me," Logan whispers, removing her hands from her torso and to her side. Camille nods her head and takes in a deep breath. Her nerves are finally taking over, but she forces herself to remain calm. Logan leans down and kisses her chest before dipping his tongue into her bra.

"Logaaan," Camille moans, entangling her hands in his brown locks. Brown met brown, and Camille _knew_ that his lust was taking over his usual loving self. Still, he fought to not let his lust take over completely.

He leaned in once more and placed a sweet, lingering kiss on her lips. He then connected their lips again, as he played with the clasp of her bra, and stripping it off as soon as it opened. Once again, Camille blushed and shielded her body from his view.

He let his lips graze over her ears, nibbling on it gently as he whispers, "You're beautiful. Please, don't hide from me. I love you so much, Cami," again, he moves her arms to her side and kisses her once again. He slides his lips down her jaw line and connects their lips again fiercely. One hand cups and massages her breast as she moans in pleasure. He un-cups her breast and places wet, sloppy kisses along her collarbone, roughly nipping at the soft skin.

"Logan!" Camille screams as he bites her skin. She digs her nails into the small of his back, and as he continues to leave kisses on her neck. She leans into the crook of his neck and kisses it. She sucks on it harshly, eliciting a deep moan from him.

"Camille…" Logan moans, parting his lips from her white, creamy, but red scarred skin. "Ugh. Nngh. Mmph." As Camille lets go of his muscular shoulders and kisses them tenderly, he gives her a surprised look. "Did- did you just give me a… hickey?" Logan asks astonishes, gingerly grazing the spot that Camille had just sucked on.

Camille nods sheepishly and leans in once more to kiss the side of his neck again softly. "Yup."

"Well then, it's only fair then-," Logan doesn't finish his sentence, but instead pins her against the bed, her wrists held by her head.

"What-," Camille is cut off when Logan vigorously attacks her neck, sucking and nipping at the soft flesh roughly. "Ugh. Logan!" Camille arches her back off the bed, giving him more access. When he's done, he pulls back, admiring his piece of art. "You gave me a hickey, too?"

Logan simply shrugs. "Now we're even." He begins to leave butterfly kisses on her collarbone, as Camille giggles at the contact.

He leans in once more and attacks her mouth again, prying her mouth open. They moan in each other's mouths as Camille plays with his belt buckle. Logan pulls his black skinny jeans off in one swift motion, only to reveal his blue and white checkered boxers, and attaches their lips again.

Logan traces the top of her shorts, sending tingles throughout her body. He pulls them off, carefully tracing her long legs.

"Why are you so damn sexy?" Logan mumbles against her mouth. Camille giggles at the comment but is quick to turn serious. She finally is beginning to realize what dangerous territory they were in.

"Logan? Are- are we actually going to do this?" Camille asks, trying to swallow the lump in her throat that refused to go away. Tears sprang to her eyes as much as she didn't want them to. She squeezes her eyes shut tight, it an attempt to make them go away, but ends up letting the tears that she tried so hard to stop, escape. It was all hitting her. How close they were, how intimate. It was too much for her handle at once.

"I- What's wrong, beautiful?" Logan's lust is gone, now replaced with concern and hurt.

"Nothing." Camille forces herself to look Logan in the eyes.

"I know that that's not true. Tell me what's really wrong, baby." Logan caresses her cheeks as her tears fall.

"I- I'm sorry, Logan. I'm so fucking sorry. I-I'm not ready." Logan's face drops a bit but nods.

"It's okay. I love you." Logan brings her into his arms and rocks her gently as she lets out a couple of more tears. Hot tears wet his chest, but he could care less. As much as he wants to know why, he doesn't want to push the matter. He knows that it is a sensitive subject, and he doesn't want to make her cry all over again. He already feels guilty, though he knows that it's not his fault.

"So, you're not mad?" Camille whimpers.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Logan asks, slightly surprised.

"Because I messed everything up. I know you wanted this, I do too, but I don't know…" Camille trails off cuddling closer to him.

"It's okay, baby. Just tell me when you're ready, I'll be there." Logan leans down and tenderly kisses her lips. "I love you."

Camille nods against his chest. "It'll be soon, I swear. Maybe even next time. I love you, too."

The couple lays there for the rest of the night. Not caring who finds them, but sharing passionate kisses and sweet words all night. Though nothing happened that night, anyone who would've have seen them, even a complete stranger, would've known that they were meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading, and I would absolutely love it if you reviewed. I have no experience like this, and I used prettylocks111 and surfergal's stories to help me, so a big shout out to them. Thank you for reading. **** This is the edited version (916/11)**

**Review!**


End file.
